vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lycieratia Series
The Lycieratia Series is a series of folk songs produced by Nanami-P , and illustrated by marie and mariwai. The Lycieratia Series is an ongoing series, with Lycieratia as the first song released on July 2011. It is said that the series will have around 12 songs; and those 12 songs will be released as an album. Background It tells a story about two 14-year old children, Riahna (リアナ) (Rin) and Leol (レオル) (Len), and takes place in 'old' times, not the modern days (It's unclear on when the story takes place). Vocabulary These are 'words' or 'terms' used in the series along the way; (Note that this story uses first person 'I') they're very crucial to the plot of the Lycieratia series. All descriptions of the words are taken from the Lycieratia Series' official site; in the words section. Also, it was first mentioned on the second track of the series Dideh o Shasta (a list of words / vocabulary in the series was seen in the video). Lycieratia (リシェラティア) Shortly, it means 'paradise' in the old language. The Goddess (El=Sirle) gave the name. El=Sirle (夢紡ぐ女神) Tsumugi Megami Someday somewhere a girl dreamt of 'Paradise'. It is the creator of the 'world', Lycieratia. Yomi (ヨミ) Yomi causes animals to die and plants to wither. It has no shape (invisible) though it produces a 'creeping sound'. People in Lycieratia is very afraid of Yomi. pha=Tella (ファ＝テラ) Phitoual (フィトゥアル) ta Moorie o Entir (果ての森) Characters Riahna (リアナ) Riahna (Rin) a 14-year old girl raised in an orphanage. On her right palm there is a 'birthmark' shaped like a flower with 6 petals. Living in the orphanage, she wonders how the outside world looks like. She's a bright and cheerful person who looks forward and not back. In the journey together with Leol, she is shown to be a bit clumsy. It's stated in a "30 question interview" that: *Riahna's name came from "Kagamine Rin chan" (鏡音リンちゃん). Nanami-P took the "Ri" (リ) and made it into a name. *When asked for gender, age, and date of birth, Nanami-P answered that she is female, 14 years old, and was born in late March. However, Rin's anniversary/birthday is December 27th (Act 1 and Append) and June 18th (Act 2) *When asked for where she was born, Riahna doesn't remember much before the orphanage. *When asked about family, she said she doesn't remember at all. *When asked for her apperance: **Blonde hair, shoulder length, often wears a white ribbon **Blue eyes **Height 150 cm **A red birthmark on her palm like a flower with six petals. *Riahna's personality, she said she's a sensitive girl who cares about others, not to get hurt. *When asked for 'things you like' Riahna likes new things, interesting. Being a child she said she's interested in love and avoid negative emotions. *When asked for 'things you hate' Riahna hates the emotion sadness or anger, because she's very sensitive. *When asked 'what person is it' she said 'I' (first person) *Riahna's role is to witness Leol's story/life. *Riahna's personality is highly affected from Rin's personality. *Revealed and confirmed spoilers for Riahna are: **Why Riahna could read people's emotions **The birthmark on her hand **It will be revealed a 'mystery' inside her **In time Riahna will develop feelings for Leol *Nanami-P stated one of the reasons she likes Riahna/Rin is because she's 'cute' *In health, Riahna grew up with boys in the orphanage, thus making her have a decent staminal; she's mentally very strong as well *Riahna's 'theme' is "Small but dignified flower" Leol Sheza (レオルシェザ) Leol (Len) is a 14-year old boy who lost his father from a fire. He began a trip and found Riahna along the way. He is somewhat cold, but also has a blunt personality. It's stated in a "30 question interview" that: *His full name is Leol Sheza (Western order; his first name is Leol) *His name came from 'Le' of Kagamine Len *He's 14 years old, and his birthday is late november. However Len's birthday is on December 27th (Act 1 and Appends) and July 18 (Act 2) *He has a father and mother, but they've died *His physical appereance: **Blonde hair **Azure eyes; like a clear sky **160cm in height, and slender *His personality is said to be a 'loner' though is secretely happy to have Riahna near him. *The thing he likes the most is flowers. *The thing he hates the most is "noise" *When asked what person it's I (First person) (ore / おれ) *The role of Leol is: "He is responsible for the world 'Lycieratia'" *Leol is a tsundere. *It's stated that he'll become more overprotecrive for Riahna as he too will develop feelings for her. *"The last survivor of an old family" is the original purpose Nanami-P made Leol. *He's physically very strong, however in the 'mental' side, he's brittle. The Songs Lycieratia Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len Song by Nanami-P Illust by Marie, Mariwai Movie by lifewithmiku *Nicovideo broadcast *Original YouTube broadcast *Nicovideo broadcast (Append version) *YouTube broadcast (Append version with subtitles) The song starts with Len singing of a tale from the forest and the wind, it crosses time. He wondered when 'the door' will be opened. He then heard a voice calling "You are not alone. Someday at the place you look back on, I hope I can be there with you." In Rin's part, she sang of someday somewhere, was an unforgettable memory. It showed a garden of flowers with Rin (with long hair) and a blonde boy, playing. She wondered whose face was in that memory. At the end of the video it showed Rin's hand which has a 6-petal birthmark. 果ての森のMemoria (Hate no Mori no Memoria) Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len Song by Nanami-P Illust by Marie, Mariwai Movie by lifewithmiku *Nicovideo broadcast *Original YouTube broadcast *Nicovideo broadcast (Append version) Harmonia Sung by Kagamine Rin Song by Nanami-P Illust by Marie, Mariwai Movie by lifewithmiku *Nicovideo broadcast *Original YouTube broadcast *YouTube reprint (with subtitles) Rin said goodbye to all the people she loved; and wandered around at night. It was then when she heard a voice once nostalgic saying "Behind this forest, sea could be seen and there is a city. You grant it." It's unknown who she sang the song to (though it's hinted to be Len/Leol) "whoever" that was sang a song all alone. As day passes by, "that person" slowly forget treasures he and Riahna had shared together. Riahna wanted to be beside Leol forever though knowing it's impossible; saying she should protect the village somehow. In the end, even though Riahna was hesitant on leaving the village, she decided to go anyway; she wanted to let go of "that hand". She sang a song only she knew, a gentle song, and said "I love you" (To Len/Leol). Dideh o Shasta -十五の宴- (The Fifteenth Bouquet)- Sung by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len Song by Nanami-P Illust by 7:24 Movie by lifewithmiku *Nicovideo broadcast *Original YouTube broadcast Trivia * The first three songs of the series' title ends with the letter 'ia'. Nanami-P stated that it's unintentional. * When asked, Nanami-P stated that Rin/Riahna reminds her of the color soft purple, while Leol reminds her of the color blue. External Links *Lycieratia Series' mylist *The series' official website *Lycieratia's official twitter Category:Vocaloid Song Series